


Happy

by Lordki (Just_A_Little_Harbour)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Neverland - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom, The Lost Boys - Fandom, Tinker Bell - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, alternative universe, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Little_Harbour/pseuds/Lordki
Relationships: Loki/Peter Pan
Kudos: 1





	1. Story Teller

He was supposed to sit in his room, all day, and read some more books. Or maybe he could be his mischievous self and play tricks on someone. But no, he was currently staying with a bunch of naughty sprogs, and Loki didn't enjoy any of that. All because of his snobbish foster brother, Thor.

"Come on, you actually don't have happy memories? Not even one?" The leader kid, Peter Pan, came for him once again, cutting off his thinking flow with that same old question.

"No, I don't have one." Loki felt as if he didn't need to answer anymore. There was no difference in the answers he gave every time.

"But people all have to have things that make them happy, otherwise life would be so lame, don't you think?"

Oh, innocent Peter. If only he could know about the things that had happened to Loki. On Neverland, seemed like no one has to be worried or upset about anything. "Just because you have no idea about it, doesn't mean there's no one living such a life."

"But... Alright then, what about your brother?"

Where were we at? His snobbish foster brother, Thor, right. Ever since the day that he was able to hold Mjolnir, he kept showing off, swinging it around, and flying everywhere on Asgard. It shouldn't be concerning Loki, not even a little bit, if Thor didn't tease him constantly. That arrogant wanker would sway the hammer, which Loki couldn't lift, in front of him every time he passed by.

"Have fun walking, brother." He said such sarcastic thing, then fly away from Loki's sight with Mjolnir. Every single time.

As for the reason why he was here, engaging in conversations with these chatter-heads that seemed like they never grow up? Once again, he had to thank Thor, that jiggered tosser. Loki could swear under Odin's name, none of these was his idea, although it annoyed him admitting so. That day, when he was on the Bifrost, he got hit by Thor when he was continuing his flying game with Mjolnir. Maybe even at the end of this lifetime, he couldn't know if that was accidental or deliberate. That hit sent him off the Bifrost. Loki thought that he passed out, for the next thing he knew was him landing at an unknown place. Perhaps not even one person on Asgard could know that he survived the fall, he could not even believe he was unharmed after that. Up until then, the ones that fell up the Bifrost had always gone missing. No one knew what happened to them, not even Heimdall could see them in the Nine Realms. It was said as a matter of fact that those people could never return.

"You didn't even tell me where this place is. I can't recall hearing the name Neverland anywhere." It suddenly occurred to Loki that if he could be alive, then there had to be a way back for him. But first, he needed to have the location of this place.

"Can't really make it clear to you. Most of the time, people came here with a piece of general knowledge about it. You are the first to be clueless." Peter scratched his chin, thinking. "Wait until you can fly, I'll take you to Earth. Probably there will be something useful for you."Earth? Midgard? "So this place is outer Mid- Earth?" Loki asked. Peter nodded his head. "And it doesn't belong to a planet?"

"Technically so." Peter furrowed his brows. Explaining the existence of Neverland had never felt like such hard work. The ones that came here before were only children. Although they had curiosity, they lacked knowledge. He only needed to talk briefly about the situation and it would satisfy them. "To be precise, this place is on a star, which belongs to Earth. An abandoned, dead star." That was the best he could think of, so he gave it to Loki. For sure he couldn't know better than a God that had read more books than the days he lived.

"Out of the Nine Realms, no wonder." Having heard the barely acceptable explanation of Peter, Loki had a general idea of his current situation. He was at a place somewhere outside the Nine Realms, so the possibility of Heimdall not being able to see him was extremely high. That also meant everyone must think he was dead by now. Would there be anyone mourning his death? Frigga? Thor? There was no doubt that Odin wouldn't be one of them that would. Had he ever liked him, for once?

Peter looked at Loki in confusion. Sometimes he would mumble things that he couldn't understand. "Right, why did you come here? I find that your condition is strangely different from the others here."

First thing first, Loki was surely way older than the Lost Boys. Next, he was still ageing, awfully slow, but it couldn't escape Peter's eyes. That could only be one thing, he didn't refuse to grow up. There just simply is no reason for him to appear at this place. He didn't need to put the thinking that Loki was on Hook's side under consideration, for that time he helped them to chase Hook away. Normally, Peter wasn't so easy to trust other people, But except his stubbornness of wanting to fly, he had never seen him prying anything around this place. Even at that moment when he accidentally found out the place they hid the treasure chests, he didn't bother putting a finger on it.

"Flew off a bridge." Loki answered shortly. There was nothing to be proud of about that.

Peter went silent for a moment. Sounded a bit too unreasonable for him, what kind of bridge sent people fell off of it here? Until then, Peter still thought that Loki came from Earth. And that was because Loki found it unnecessary, if not meaningless, to tell Peter about his background.

Loki lazily lied down on the green grass. It would be a lie to say he didn't miss being on Asgard. All the books Frigga gave him was there, in his room. He couldn't know better to bring some with him anything. "Don't you have books around here?" He truly missed the feeling of being in his room every night with his nicely written books. Frigga was a wise person, all the books she gave him was intriguing.

"Don't tell me you've read everything in the book repository!" Peter was taken aback, he looked at Loki's calm face with disbelief. His contemptuous smile was enough of an answer for Peter. He thought it wasn't possible for his eyes to be more wide-open, but he was wrong. Peter knew that although the repository was not so big, it supposed to have hundreds of books in there. Did Loki just imply that he had read each page of every book they had?

"You look surprised?" Loki glance at Peter, his eyes was of a frosty green colour. "I find that you don't have any interest in reading anyhow. The repository was dusty everywhere, as if no one bothers to take a step in there. And, no offence, but the books you have in there, they were terrible." Loki's voice getting deeper and deeper over time. "The contents were a bunch of commonplace, the literary style was dull, the writing was incoherent. Total disaster." As this point, his voice has become growling sounds inside his throat.

Peter shuddered slightly, shiver run down his spine. Sometimes Loki could look truly frightening, followed by the fact that Peter didn't know anything about him more than a name. It made him appeared more dangerous. If only he knew Loki's origin, imagine how intimidating he would feel.

"Oh, hey Tink." When Peter was confused for not knowing how to respond to Loki's insulting words, Tinker Bell flew to them. Loki rolled his eyes and looked away, he never liked her. Just a little winged creature, making tinkly sounds as she went, and then she thought she was so cool. And it also seemed like he was the only one not being able to understand her, because he could only hear the bell. That bugged him, he felt like she was belittling his wisdom.

"I don't remember a time I see him without his beetle-browed look." Peter giggled. It was a little awkward seeing these two not getting along at all. He was also addled, Loki had no doubt about the existence of fairies, which was not likely to happen for someone at his age, as if it was a normal thing. Honestly, because of that, he thought their relationship would be great, but...

"If you tell her to talk in a language that my ear would love to hear, I may feel better about her." Loki grumbled, his green eyes still stare up at the sky. He never noticed the night sky here would be so fascinating. The shimmering moonlight was enough for his sight not to be obscured by darkness, and the shining stars were gathering around, giving it a captivating vibe. It represented his thought of a galaxy when he read about them in books.

"Come on!" Peter gave Loki a frown of disapproval. "He doesn't mean it, Tink."

"Consider informing me beforehand if you decide to practice your soliloquies all night tonight." Loki told Peter, with that same sarcastic tone, this time it riled Tinker Bell. She was about to make a scene when Peter reached out first and stopped her.

Knowing there was no use of trying to make things better between them, Peter made a sign for Tinker Bell to leave. One of them was irritated because he couldn't understand the other one, one was furious for the other one not paying attention to her actuality, that she was very close. This, even when Peter truly wanted to help, he just simply couldn't.

"Say, if you read that many books, you must know many interesting stories." After Tinker Bell had gone, Peter came lying down on the grass, next to Loki. Not too close that it disturbed him, and not too far to make communication hard. "Tell me something."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "If you actually read... Sorry, I forgot those books you have are a total helpless mess." Again, Peter didn't expect to hear something nice from Loki. Instead of feeling mad at Loki, Peter felt more embarrassed. He didn't read, ever. Those books in the repository were untouched.

The long-lasting silent followed after gave Peter an idea of being refused. He uncomfortably scratched his nose, he thought it would be better for him to just go away. Then all of a sudden, Loki said. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"I thought you have no interest." Peter turned his head in Loki's direction immediately.

I might not. Loki slightly moved into a better position. "I just want to find something that is better than what you have in that shabby room. But I realised all I know is way better than that." Same old disdainful attitude, as if Loki looked down on each and every single thing he saw in the repository. "So, if you just tell me what would you like me to tell, it would waste less of my time for such meaningless thinking."

Peter used both his arms as a pillow, a wistful look covered his face. How to say? Until now, he hadn't heard many stories. On this place, all were children, even him, and a tinker fairy, there would not be many tales to tell. Earthly children, they grew up hearing the same stories over and over, and that was all imprinted in their minds.

"Tell me about you. No?" Peter exaltedly suggested, but then quickly pulled himself back a little bit seeing Loki's sharp glare glancing at him. "So, how about an adventurous one?" Loki sighed, looking away from Peter. He was having a hard time dealing with all the so-called Lost Boys here, and it had used up nearly all his patients. Budging his body a little bit to find himself a comfortable lying posture, Loki started telling the tale by the softest voice he could make, his eyes still remained at the twinkle stars on the sky.

As the very first hint of Loki's voice showed up, indicate that the story had started, it brought surprise to Peter's mind. His voice... He knew it was his, he still sounded like Loki, but the feeling it brought with was totally different. So warm, so pleasant. If Peter wasn't looking at him, he would have thought Loki to be someone else than the cold, distant person he saw daily. Peter turned his body sideways, locking his eyes on Loki's face. Perhaps it was because the moonlight had spread a layer of its watery beam on his face, or maybe it was because Peter has never noticed, Loki's look provoked a not-so-bad feeling inside him, if not a pleasant one.

His hair was of a raven colour, and it was long, which Peter assumed to be rare for Earthly men, at least for the ones that he had met. It was actually long enough to cover his shoulder. He has deep, dark green eyes, which seemed weird because Peter remembered that they were light green when he saw them in the morning. His face was like a statue, clean and sharp, as if there was a very deft pair of hands had carved it. His skin was bright, and very pale, giving a vibe of the skin of a porcelain doll, and it made him look very sick. Sick, but beautiful.

Loki had stopped for a while. "Do you even listening?" His raucous voice brought Peter back to reality. Not until then had Peter realised that he had been looking at Loki and drifting off, totally forgot that he was supposed to focus on the story.

It was to the point that Loki didn't even bother to complain. If he hadn't noticed, probably he would have told half a story for nothing. He had waited for Peter to acknowledge his silence, but that fool kept staring at him. Children, something Loki could never understand.

"I missed everything, didn't I?" That dreamy look on Peter's face soon to be replaced by disappointment. To be honest, he was always fancy hearing people telling stories, that was the reason for him to patiently sit and listen to the kids bringing up the same old tales, the ones that he had known by heart for forever. He couldn't believe the moment someone actually gave him something new, he missed it. Peter's thoughts conflicted in his head. He could ask Loki to tell him the story again, but then who knew, he might have to deal with his tantrum. But if not, then it would be a pity.

Who was Loki? Just by a look at the face, he had already known what was happening in Peter's simple mind. "Not really. I could tell you again, but everything comes with a condition." Loki seemed to be very gracious today. Only because the funny face that kid had, he said to himself, keeping that stiff expression on his face.

"What condition?" Peter discreetly asked. He chose to believe him, but that didn't mean he couldn't sense danger in him, especially in that manner he had. Sometimes even a person like Hook couldn't give him that threatening impression.

"Not right now. Not necessary yet." Loki shrugged and jumped back to the story immediately without wasting a word, as if he was so sure that Peter wouldn't refuse his offer. Had had the experience, this time, Peter made sure he wouldn't look at Loki. Instead, he imitated Loki looking up at the starry night.

Loki story-telling voice created peace in the atmosphere, or Peter might go crazy. Over time, that very pleasing voice stirred up the memories Peter once had, those that he had forgotten for a lifetime. Memories of a cosy room, with warm subtle light coming from the night-lamp. There was a woman, tenderly pulling the sheet to cover him, a monotone voice telling him the tales of ancient time.

"What a nice story." Right at the moment the last word escaped Loki's mouth, Peter uttered his thoughts. For him, the things in Loki's story broadened his horizons. The magical events, the tempests of life, the obstacles one must overcome, through his telling, had painted a mighty panorama in Peter's head. Not a happy ending like most things he had heard before, but the feeling it brought was incomparable.

Loki smirked, not even a word came out of his mouth. To him, what Peter just said couldn't be more obvious.


	2. Norse Mythology?

"Well, I got this from Earth. I don't know much, so hopefully, you'll like it."

Ever since that time he listened to Loki telling, for one reason or another, Peter would definitely come and find him. Most of the time, Loki would keep a cold face, and of course, Peter daren't disturb him. But there were times when Loki felt good that day, then he would tell Peter another story. Had to admit, Loki was a living book treasure. It was like he had the capability to memorise every word he had read, one Peter must be envy for not being able to do.

Today, Peter gave Loki something he brought back from Earth. A book. Obviously, it couldn't be any book, he knew a picky Loki would throw it in a corner if Peter just chose blindfolded, taking something randomly couldn't please him. Comic? Too childish. These thin books of something Peter couldn't care less? How much information could it fit in? He decided to choose a book that looked thick and had plenty of words in there. He didn't read that, it was so not Peter, but it probably is fine. Moreover, the decoration felt very Loki-like, elaborate, sophisticated, mysterious. It had to be the fittest choice.

"A novel, huh? That was very nice of you, although I'm not quite sure about you having the ability to pick something decent." Loki carefully observed every detail of the book in his hand. No matter how bad a book could be under his judgment, they were all worthy of his respect. They were all honest, didn't know of lying. Everything showed on its words.

Seeing Loki wasn't in the mood for a lengthy conversation with him, Peter said goodbye quietly then slowly backed out.

"You seem so afraid of him, Peter." The Lost Boys had noticed it for several days. "What's wrong? Even Hook couldn't make you yield, why would he?"

Tinker Bell agilely nodded her head in agreement. None of them could understand why Peter always so reserved when he was with Loki. Peter himself couldn't either, it just, there was something about Loki that told him to be careful. "Come on, we don't have time for this, do we? Let's go." Peter diverted the conversation, then hurriedly flew away.

"There must be a problem, don't you think?"

"Obviously. Peter Pan is afraid, that's hot news."

The boys giggled, quickly chased after Peter.

Loki sat there, completely dumbfounded, staring at the book in his hand. The first page was flipped open as soon as Peter said goodbye, yet it still remained that way hours after he and the boy had gone. Not that it was so bad that he didn't even want to try reading it. No one, even him, can judge a book was nice or not, only looking at the first page. It was the names on it that stunned him, the familiar names that he had known for all his life. A glint of hesitance sparked in his eyes, maybe there was some sort of mistake?

Odin Allfather.

Frigga.

Thor Odinson.

And...

Loki Odinson.

That was it. The name of Loki's so-called family, and his as well. It couldn't be a coincidence as Asgard was mentioned also. This story was about them, written in a book, on Midgard? They knew about their existence?

"Hey, you want to try flying today? I had some pixie dust from Tink..." Peter instantly shut his mouth when his sight met where Loki sat. Even when his voice wasn't so quiet to hear, Loki had no reaction showing that he had detected him in the room. He just kept sitting there, frowning while looking at the book he was holding, but it didn't look like he was reading, at all. All Peter saw was confusion on Loki's face, and that delighted him somehow. Seeing Loki, who always criticised his non-existing book taste, now seemed to be puzzled by what he chose. Now that was what he called fun.

"Staring at me sounds like fun and game to you huh?" Loki asked, after a while, slowly put his book down on the table. "Are you sure this book was from Midgard?"

"Midgard?"

"I mean Earth."

All of Peter interest, at once, concentrated on that book on the table. "Of course, why would I fool you?" For the first time in his life, Peter suddenly felt the urge to read.

"Not what you need to be concern about." Loki glacially said, picked the book up again. So, they actually knew about Asgard? Whatsoever, he had to read this book, from cover to cover.  
Peter tip-toed to the spot behind Loki's back, in hope of casting a furtive glance, but when Loki huffed, he immediately rushed aside and hide at the farthest corner of the room. Peter didn't leave because he thought Loki would soon be finished with it, and then, he possibly could borrow it back from him.

"Right? Told you something's off." The boys were standing outside, tried to reach for the window to have a sneak peek inside. "Peter was completely dreaded."

Tinker Bell shook her head, behaved all weary. She was the one to stay with Peter for the longest time, but had never seen him this way.

"We thought so too, Tink. Peter's acting very strange."

"Since when you all have the interest to gather around at this rumoured to be the quietest place of Neverland? Or did I remember it wrong?" Loki spoke up from inside the room, and the kids   
flee away in terror. Tinker Bell stamped her feet in rage. They talked as if they weren't.

Days later, and Loki was never seen without that book in his hands. "Norse Mythology" or something. Peter didn't consider that a nice experience for him, by the look on Loki's face getting more and more serious. He didn't quite get it, why would Loki continue to ponder upon the book even though he didn't enjoy it. He shouldn't be that much of a book lover, Peter thought to himself.

"You can mute your tinkle when you are around me. Any time soon would be appreciated." Loki, had just finished the last page of the book, frowning at Tinker Bell. "Never seen such an annoying creature of your kind before. Mewling fairy."

Being offended, Tinker Bell's face turned as red as a tomato. Despite that, she still continued to try to tell Loki something. Sadly, the effort she put in didn't make things any different for Loki. He asked himself, could he use his magic to muzzle her? More importantly, would he? By the way, why would she stare at him like he just dropped a bomb on her head?

"Tink wanted to ask whether you had seen fairy before." Peter came in out of the blue, continuing his reluctant job as an interpreter for the two. He was a little surprised himself, too. Wherefrom could an Earthy man see fairies?

Loki raised his eyebrows. "The things I saw, not people like you could ever imagine." Once again, he took the book and flipped the first page. He looked like he was in a love-hate relationship with the book. It indeed brought him no joy reading it, yet he kept it as something very personal, like an important possession of his.

"Tink, stop, he isn't in the mood." Peter lower his voice, tried his best not to trigger Loki. Spending time with him gave the boy an aptitude for knowing when Loki felt off colour. The most obvious signal must be the decrease in temperature around him, literally. It must be hallucinated, or not, but every time Loki was in a bad mood, Peter felt a chill running down his spine. He told Tink, and the boys, but no one seemed to be aware of it.

Peter and Tink made their way back to the boys. "He might be unreasonable, I admit. But he's not that bad. Don't overthink it." He swerved away from a tree branch, whilst Tinker Bell kept telling him about how weird of a person that 'abnormal' Loki is. "Absolutely not. You haven't noticed that Hook has never returned since that time he faced Loki? He could never be one of them."

And that didn't make him any more suspicious? Tinker Bell boiled over with suppressed anger. She knew, Peter had told her he didn't trust Loki, but the way he acted was telling her otherwise, as if Loki was to trust.

Now, when would Loki put the book out of his sight? When he needed to take a shower, for sure. Keeping it dry inside the shower wouldn't cost Loki more than a flick of his wrist, but he'd rather read it outside, where multi-tasking wasn't required. It felt more comfortable that way.

Peter gently made his way into Loki's room through the window. Tinker Bell was flying behind him, her face brightened with joy, as if she was about to play a trick. "We definitely will regret this." Peter whisper. He might sound scared, but the naughty grin on his face showed differently. He enjoyed this as much as Tinker Bell did.

Tinker Bell giggled. Peter rolled his eyes, one thing he developed after being with Loki for too long. "I know he barely leaves it, but what we're doing is robbery." Clearly, Peter wasn't used to 'steal' things in other's room. Look, Peter, you only borrow it from him, you will return it, Peter assured himself. He repeated that all the time on his way here.

Successfully returned to his place with the book, Peter tried to restrain his adrenaline rush. That was awesome. Peter had never felt this sensation before. Talking his way out all he wanted, but deep inside, he knew he was fearful of Loki.

"Since when did you start reading?" The Lost Boys gathered around Peter, looking at him curiously. It has a reason that the book repository was covered in a thick layer of dust, none of them felt like dealing with letter after letter on a canvas.

"Since never." Peter replied, giggling at himself. But that chuckle faded as he opened the first page. He probably saw what Loki had seen before. His reaction was way worse though, at least Loki already knew who he was and where did he come from.

Peter looked up in disbelief, and the boys looked back at him in confusion. "Someone tell me this isn't a book about the Gods." He shifted his bewildered glance over their faces.

"I mean, it says 'Mythology' on the cover, so there might be one or two."

Peter quickly realised a familiar name on the page. Loki. Odinson. That had to be his family name, right? A god? The only thing surging in Peter's blood at that time was that he had to read the book as fast as possible, and then maybe he could know more about the mysterious Loki. Anything more than just a name.

Few days went by, the book had returned to where it was supposed to be, on Loki's table, like it had never disappeared. Peter, with extreme cautious, put it back to its place, trying to fool himself that Loki wouldn't notice. He couldn't know anyway, it'd been days that he daren't come near him. Also, he never heard a word from Loki about this. Peter believed with that clever mind of Loki, it wasn't even tricky for him to realise the book was gone, and who was behind all of this.

"Since when you have that gut to peep at me? No, to stare at me? What do you want?" Loki was still flipping through the "Norse Mythology" that he thought to be interesting. Honestly speaking, he didn't think it was that enjoyable, but it was still the best thing he had here. And reading about his life in a decent book has its own joy. Not that it was precise or anything, just a product of humanity's somewhat profound imagination. He never thought reading myths written by Midgardian could make him a little... homesick.

Peter, the peeper who was just caught, walked out of his hiding place, slightly ashamed, scratching his head. "How long have you known I was there?" He asked under his breath.

"Since you flew in and broke the silence of this place." Loki answered, still keeping his eyes fixed on the book.

"But I didn't..."

"You made sounds." Loki said with a firm voice, giving Peter no opportunity to object.  
Peter sighed. Well, technically, making sounds while flying was unavoidable. Knocking against branches and leaves, or creating wind because of friction, those were not that he could control. And he didn't think Loki's hearing was so sensitive. Though he couldn't say anything, it felt almost like each word he said was made nonsense by Loki.

"You... want to talk?" Looking at the book Loki held, Peter recalled everything he tried to stuff his head with in the past few days. If what was written in the book was true, and it probably was, then Loki must be an evil person, or God. But all that aside, what was left in him that Peter could perceive was misery, a miserable individual that had nowhere he belonged to, no one he could count on.

Loki raised his eyebrows at Peter. He was still asking himself why hadn't he stabbed him? His dagger was always there, under his sleeve, waiting to be used. It would be a clean wound, and would also prevent this kid to come and disturb him for a long while. Yet, he didn't do it.

"Listen carefully to what I say. No matter what nonsense had you read and think that you knew from this book, none of that should you be concern about, get it?" Eventually, Loki talked to Peter, coldly. It wasn't out of hatred or disgrace that he didn't want Peter to know. If he knew, would he look at him the way he had looked? He didn't know since when, but he knew he cared about Peter, about those glistering brown eyes which had always follow him behind his back.

"Ok, I guess..." Peter gave a halting answer, his curiosity was fighting so hard inside his head, seeking for an explanation. "So, what do you think about him? That 'Loki'?"  
That thoughtful look on Loki's face told that he wasn't willing to answer this question. "What do you think?" Instead, he just asked Peter back.

And that was the only thing Peter didn't expect to happen, Loki asking for his opinion. He knew Loki just saw him as one out of the thousands of foolish people he had known throughout his life. That didn't stop Peter from pouring his heart out to Loki. Something told Peter Loki was exactly that 'Loki', and he wanted him to know that someone understood the person he was, even if it just by reading stories written by others.

"Your stupidity isn't incurable, is it? Not too silly after all." For the first time in a thousand years, Loki regained that feeling when he had to hold his laugh. What to say, looking at another individual talking about himself with such 'understanding', who wouldn't find that funny?

Peter shyly chuckle. He was a bright lad by nature, but ever since Loki came, he suddenly turned into a 'not too silly' boy. In his defence, Loki's intelligence was incomparable, plus his perversity, he could tell anyone that they were stupid and Peter would be taken aback if one dared to protest.

"But were you actually... that 'Loki'?" Peter asked that out of the blue. He just realised that he hadn't truly asked him about that yet. He might deny, or showing his scary face again, but Peter didn't look forward to hearing the truth from him. Honesty wasn't really his thing apparently.

"Work your little brain and try to think." Loki left him an innocuous sentence like that, then walked away. That was enough time wasted, he thought.

Peter's bewildered eyes followed Loki's back until it disappeared behind the wall. He burst out laughing. Not a surprising result, was it? 'Norse Mythology' huh? He would remember the name, and he believed it to be the key for him to have better understandings of this strange, mysterious friend. He should probably get a key for himself, 'borrowing' from another person didn't feel very good, especially when that person was Loki.


End file.
